This invention is in the field of fishing reels and relates particularly attachments for motorizing conventional fishing reels to be motor driven.
It has long been proposed to provide motorized fishing reels, but such were normally constructed to be motor driven in the first instance. It has also been proposed to provide separate motors adapted to engage the hand crank of a conventional fishing reel for operating the same by power, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,318 and 3,126,166. Those patents, however, disclose conventional fishing reels with a separate motor adapted to be brought into proximity to the hand crank to effect rotation of the crank. However, such devices were inconvenient and difficult to operate satisfactorily, and no provision was made for providing motorized drive while, at the same time, permitting adjustment of the "drag" of the reel.